1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a misfuelling prevention device for a vehicle, more particularly, to a misfuelling prevention device capable of preventing a vehicle from being filled with inappropriate fuel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is provided with a fuel tank for storing fuel necessary for combustion in an engine. Fuel is supplied to the fuel tank through a fuel inlet disposed at an end of an oiling pipe of the fuel tank.
Fuel guns for injecting fuel into fuel inlets have different diameters depending on the type of fuel and, as such, the diameter of a gasoline gun for injecting gasoline is different from the diameter of a diesel gun for injecting diesel.
Typically, as the diameter of the diesel gun is larger than that of the gasoline gun, the diameter of the fuel inlet for a diesel vehicle is larger than that of the fuel inlet for a gasoline vehicle.
Due to a diameter difference of fuel guns and fuel inlets depending on gasoline or diesel, it is impossible to insert the diesel gun into the fuel inlet of the gasoline vehicle, whereas it is possible to insert the gasoline gun into the fuel inlet of the diesel vehicle. As a result, there may be occasions that gasoline is supplied to the diesel vehicle due to misfuelling.
For example, the diameter of the diesel gun is about 25 to 31 mm, and the diameter of the gasoline gun is about 19 to 21 mm.
Additionally, the diameter of the fuel inlet of the gasoline vehicle is about 22 mm and the diameter of the fuel inlet of the diesel vehicle is about 26 to 32 mm.
Accordingly, since the diesel gun cannot be inserted into the fuel inlet of the gasoline vehicle, and only the gasoline gun can be inserted into the fuel inlet of the gasoline vehicle, there is no problem of misfuelling in the case of the gasoline vehicle. However, since not only the diesel gun but also the gasoline gun can be inserted into the fuel inlet of the diesel vehicle, misfuelling may occur in the case of the diesel vehicle.